The Many Adventures of Captain James Hook
by phlossfygirl
Summary: And How He Came to Be In Neverland. Captain Hook's life before Peter, and how he and The Boy Who Would Not Grow Up met.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: J.M. Barrie owns Captain Hook. All other characters live in my head. _

_A/N: So this is my first proper fic. I'm quite pleased with it. Of course it was made all the better by my beta DDAgent. What an angel of an agent she is!_

Chapter One

James Matthews-Barringer stood in the crowd of graduates looking out at the sea of faces staring back. He half hoped his mother would be there, but assumed she wouldn't be. He was not disappointed. James was a handsome man, with hair in the fashionable style of the day. It flowed like a black river down his back, and was tightly coiled. Some said he looked a little like the ruling monarch of the present, Charles II. He had friendly blue eyes, despite his hard childhood. His father had died of Cholera, shortly after James' elder brother, David, died of the same. His mother withdrew, ignoring James for the most part. She became a cruel woman. James went through a myriad of nannies, but none stayed very long, mostly due to his mother's harsh nature. At the age of fifteen he was sent away to Eton. Now he was passing with honours, but there was no one to see his triumphant moment when he finally became a man.

James was a popular young man, loved by everyone who met him. He was ready to begin his job on Monday, working for Grayling and Smythe Ltd, a respected law firm. He was to be a lawyer. He had managed to secure a house in Kensington Square, and had the pleasure of being able to go for walks around Kensington Gardens. James was successful, happy and more importantly had just stepped over the threshold to manhood. All that he needed now was to meet a suitable woman, who would give him many sons.

The eighteen-year-old man was so happy, so joyful. He had no unhappy thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

James had been working for Grayling and Smythe for several months, and had very good prospects of emotion. He had perfected the art of small talk and wit, and had managed to secure an invitation to the company's Christmas ball. This would be the perfect opportunity to meet the right people and make desirable contacts.

The night approached all too slowly for James, but at last it arrived. He dressed himself up in his best suit and headed out for the ball. The only thing that might scupper his chances of promotion was the lack of a lady on his arm. Nevertheless, he felt the party would go very well.

Arriving at the ball he talked and mingled with the people he needed to. But then, he spotted Mr Grayling arrive. Breaking off his conversation with the honourable Justice Fairweather, he made his way over to the distinguished gentleman in charge of the company.

"Mr Grayling, what a charming bandelier you are wearing." James complemented.

"Why thank you…." Mr Grayling paused, waiting for James to introduce himself.

"James Matthews- Barringer. I am a solicitor for your company, sir. "

"Ah, yes. I have heard of you. Quite an up and coming young man, I've been told. May I introduce you to my daughter, Miss Catherine Grayling."

For the first time James took note of the young lady who came in with Mr Grayling. She was radiant. She was wearing a manteau style dress, which was at the height of fashion. Her brown hair was piled up on top of her head, with fetching curls allowed loose, framing her heart shaped face. She had piercing blue eyes, and full lips. Her simple beauty enchanted James.

"Miss Grayling," He reached for her petite hand and kissed it gently.

"Mr Barringer," she replied in a voice that was soft as a breeze, with a musical lilt to it, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Why don't you two go and dance." Mr Grayling suggested, most likely thinking that James would make a good heir to Grayling's half of the company.

James and Catherine headed to the throng of couples who were currently waltzing. James couldn't have been happier to have such a handsome woman in his arms and to be leading her around the dance floor. This was the best moment in his life and he knew instantly that this would be the woman he would marry.

"Catherine, you are so wonderful!" James whispered in her ear, "I would like to see you again." Catherine did not answer him. Unfortunately for James, she was only dancing with him because her father told her to. In reality, she was in love with one Arthur Darling. While Arthur was not as good at small talk as James, he was caring and tried his best. She also knew that he would love her more than James. The man dancing with her was only interested, Catherine suspected, because of her father. Mr Darling was a banker and Catherine doted on him.

*

At the end of the evening James said goodnight to Catherine, and left her with her father.

"James would make a fine husband for any woman." Mr Grayling said to his daughter. He did not approve of Arthur; he seemed so incompetent. James, on the other hand, was fashionable, polite, witty and clever. He was also a gentleman.

"I'm sure he would." Catherine said shortly.

"Good." Mr Grayling replied, choosing to ignore his daughter's obvious objection. "We will invite him to dinner." Catherine sighed. If only Arthur could win over her father.


End file.
